


Herbivore Lover

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari has concealed feelings he can't express. But what happens when he's put in a situation where he can't hold back his feelings anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbivore Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is a fanfiction.  
> Warning: Has Hard Yaoi.

   The carnivore of Namimori. Chairman of the disciplinary committee. The Vongola cloud guardian. And the person in love with a certain herbivore. Hibari Kyoya. All his life, he's watched the young herbivore live out his life, completely unaware of the carnivore's feelings. The carnivore knew he would never have what he wanted so he kept his feelings at bay, never letting them show. Not even when he was around the young herbivore.

   Now they're both going to Namimori high school, the young herbivore becoming more and more appealing to the chairman. The only thing that annoys the carnivore are the other herbivores Tsuna hangs around with. Hibari was never one for crowds and absolutely loathed being anywhere near them. The only person he ever wanted to affiliate with was Sawada Tsunayoshi. It wouldn't be a problem getting close to the young herbivore... if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead terrified of Hibari.

   Leaning back in his chair, Hibari sighed and looked out the window of the office. Not once had Kusakabe come to annoy him about something and he was kind of enjoying the quiet atmosphere. It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful day for once without any explosions from the group of herbivores or some weird enemy showing up out of nowhere to destroy the tenth Vongola boss. _His_ crush.

   Still staring out the window, the chairman noticed a small group of Namimori students gathering near the gate. Three or four by the looks of it. School wasn't out yet and they were already at the gate? This was something the chairman was not going to tolerate. Taking one final sigh, the chairman made his way out of the building and towards the group of students. They were loud enough to hear from the doors and this only added to Hibari's anger. A group of herbivores being loud when they were skipping class? Absolutely, completely, and utterly intolerable!

   "Just what do you think you're doing?" The group turned and froze in fear at the now pissed carnivore glaring down at his soon to be prey. Three of the boys were visible and there seemed to be another standing behind them but Hibari's focus was on the ones in front of him. The other can wait. One of the three was brave enough to speak for the other two.

   "W-we weren't d-doing anything Hibari-san! W-we were just..." He seemed to trail off, unable to finish the sentence that he knew would surely get him killed. The carnivore just smirked and pulled out his tonfas, the already scared boys becoming paralyzed with fear.

   "Leave now or I'll bite you to death." His famous words were enough to make the three boys scatter and run past him, back into the school.

   The chairman sighed, thinking for a moment. He swears he saw four from the window but only three ran inside. He turned and his eyes widened, his breath nearly hitching in his throat at who stood before him. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the carnivore's crush was standing there, his head down and his body stiff with fear.

   "Tsunayoshi..." It was all the chairman could think to say. But that one word was enough to startle the small boy and start him on a rambling apology.

   "I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san! W-we weren't crowding or a-anything! I w-was just suddenly d-dragged out here by those guys and..." The herbivore continued to ramble but Hibari wasn't listening to a single word. He was thinking that maybe, just maybe that if he spoke to the boy that he would be able to convey his feelings. But would the younger boy return them?

   "Tsunayoshi." His stern voice startled Tsuna and he stopped his rambling. _Hibari-san is mad! He's going to bite me to death!_ Tsuna was so wrong. Instead of bringing one of his tonfas to the young herbivore's face, it was his hand that made contact with Tsuna's skin. His hand gently caressed his cheek and the action stunned Tsuna. The prefect stared into the light brown orbs he loved so much and asked something the small boy wasn't prepared to hear.

   "Are you alright?" Tsuna looked into the prefect's eyes, noticing the honesty of the question and the actual concern this carnivore was showing him. But why would Hibari care whether or not he was hurt? Why suddenly ask him if he's alright? Nothing made sense.

   "Wh-why would you a-ask me that?" The younger boy was now confused beyond belief and the prefect, noticing his confusion, decided it was now or never that he tell the herbivore his true feelings. Taking in a deep breath, he readied himself for the confession he was about to make and the possible rejection that would come after.

   "Because I like you." The smaller boy's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He liked him? The prefect, the most feared person in Namimori high school, chairman of the disciplinary committee, and the one person Tsuna knew who hated crowds with a passion liked _him_?! It was a shock Tsuna took a good minute to get out of and when he did, only one question popped up in his mind.

   "You mean that?" The prefect who was bracing himself for rejection was caught off guard at the question. He didn't think he would ask him if he meant it, he thought he was going to get a rejection straight away. That Tsuna was going to take it as a joke and possibly laugh. But that didn't happen. The prefect regained his composure and nodded.

   "Of course. I wouldn't lie about something like this." The smaller boy then did something the prefect also wasn't expecting. He smiled. A kind and sweet smile that made the carnivore's heart skip a beat or two and his chest swirl with emotions. Tsuna then spoke again.

   "I'm happy. I'm happy Hibari-san likes me." Hibari just stared down at the younger boy.

   "Why is that?"

   "Because I like Hibari-san too." The prefect, now taken over by a sudden wave of happiness, did something that would seal their relationship. Hibari kissed Tsuna right on the lips. Tsuna didn't do anything to stop him as he enjoyed the feel of Hibari's lips on his own. When they pulled away, a clear pink tint was on Tsuna's cheeks while only a very light blush rested on Hibari's, almost barely noticeable. Tsuna looked down at his feet, wondering if his next question would make him look like an idiot.

   "D-does this mean... we're d-dating now?" The prefect only smiled.

   "Of course. Or, another way to put it..." Hibari then pulled the younger boy's body closer to his.

   "You belong to me now."

 

_**~~~  
** _

   It had been a few weeks since the two high schoolers confessed their feelings to each other. They would make it a priority to meet after school in Hibari's office, Tsuna sitting quietly as he waited for his boyfriend to finish working. There were a few times when the other guardians would ask the Vongola boss to join them but the prefect would always get in their way. He was a little too possessive of his new property.

   They were now sitting in Hibari's office, Tsuna once again sitting quietly while his boyfriend worked. It wasn't long ago that the rain, sun, and storm guardians showed up to see if their boss wanted to hang out but it ended with Gokudera nearly setting off all his bombs on Hibari since the prefect wasn't going to allow Tsuna to spend time with, as he put it, loud and obnoxious herbivores. As Tsuna was sitting on the black leather couch, he thought about what he and Hibari should do. They are dating so they should do something like normal couples do. Maybe go on dates, hold hands, or even give each other a kiss once in awhile. But other than that one kiss when they confessed, they haven't done anything of the sort.

   Hibari finally finished all the work Kusakabe had given him earlier and looked at his herbivore. He noticed that Tsuna had been spacing out more than usual today. He had just been sitting there, doing absolutely nothing. The prefect had also been thinking that they haven't done anything as a couple lately and, while he was working, he was wondering what they could do. Both were thinking the same thing but didn't know what to do.

   Hibari sighed and made his way over to the smaller boy before sitting next to him on the couch. The young boy who was deep in thought, didn't notice the movement next to him until warm lips met his. His train of thought derailed and his body froze at the touch. It was the first time in weeks that they kissed and they were both enjoying the touch of the others lips. The kiss, becoming more heated, went on longer than either boy thought it would. Soon, Hibari had Tsuna laying on the couch, the prefect looming over his boyfriend and attacking his lips fiercely.

   The smaller boy wasn't sure what to do in this situation so he just relaxed and let his boyfriend do what he wanted. And he did. Hibari was soon stripping Tsuna of his clothes and running his hands over the smaller boy's body. He flicked one of the hardened nipples and Tsuna moaned. His body, already burning with desire, was on fire from all the places his boyfriend was touching. It only became worse when Hibari took his throbbing cock into his mouth, Tsuna moaning louder than he thought his voice could ever go. He placed his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the loud moans so no one could hear. The prefect noticed this and moved away from his boyfriend's erection long enough to remove his hands from his mouth.

   "Don't hold your voice back. We're the only ones here so you can let it out as much as you want." He immediately went back to focusing his attention on pleasuring the smaller boy. Tsuna didn't even bother trying to hold back his voice as it filled the room.

   Hibari was now pulling away from the younger boy's cock, thinking that a one-sided pleasure should be changed so both of them were feeling good. Unzipping his pants, he positioned himself at his boyfriend's entrance and thrust into him. The younger boy screamed in pain and, amazingly, pleasure as well. Hibari stilled, allowing his boyfriend to get used to the sudden action while lightly kissing his lips. When Tsuna felt the pain subside and the pleasure bloom, he told Hibari to move which he did.

   He started out slow before slowly gaining speed, Tsuna's voice going higher and higher until he had to grip onto the prefect's shoulders to keep himself in place. This went on for a good while until both boys climaxed, Tsuna's seed covering his chest and stomach while Hibari released inside the smaller boy. They both stayed still, trying to catch their breaths. When their breathing was normal, Hibari cleaned up both of their bodies and let his boyfriend fall asleep on his lap, his head resting on his chest. He watched the younger boy sleep, not caring that this probably put the carnivore in the position of being a herbivore lover. As long as the herbivore in his arms stayed there, he couldn't care less.


End file.
